The Merry Misadventures Of Humankind
by RaptorFeet21
Summary: Chop Chop finally arrived back on Earth. Now that he has to prepare for Kaos' incoming invasion and waiting on five other Skylanders to turn back into their Skylander forms, Chop Chop is challenged with his most difficult task yet. He has to train Roller Brawl, Dino-Rang, Snap Shot, and Pop Fizz how to be human. If Kaos doesn't destroy him in the apocalypse, the four of them will.
1. My Friends Give Me Splinters

_I'm raising children, aren't I?_

I had thought learning how to be a Skylander would be tough. There was a bunch of magic to know about and how all the different elements interacted with each other. But now I was teaching four Skylanders how to be regular humans.

How about I start from the beginning? I am originally from Earth, sort of an outcast from the rest of the population. I lived in a small town in Ohio. I know, the greatest place on the planet, am I right? Anyway, one random day I was sucked into a portal taking me to Skylands and I was turned into a Skylander; Chop Chop to be specific. I met up with four other Skylanders and they quickly became very close friends of mine. Roller Brawl, Dino-Rang, Snap Shot, and Pop Fizz helped me figure out the inner workings of Skylands and how to be a hero. We went on a crazy adventure filled with pirates, giant head cannons, and weird lava creatures. It was all to find this place called the Sacred Tomb of Sacred Masks that would let me keep my powers of Chop Chop once we got back here on Earth. Now why would I come back to Earth from such an amazing place like Skylands? Because Kaos, or some other bad guy as many people warned me about, was going to invade Earth, that's why! Well once the five of us got back on Earth we were all turned into humans. I became my normal self again, but Roller Brawl, Dino-Rang, Snap Shot, and Pop Fizz? They somehow got turned into humans just like me. They each received human names too. You see, there's a prophecy about us saving the universe except that there are five other Skylanders that we have to meet in order to become Skylanders again.

But until then, we were stuck as humans. With no magic, powers, or a sense of what Earth was like of any kind, my four friends had no idea what to do. So we decided that until our five buddies from the prophecy meet up, we would set up a place for them to stay and they would live with me.

They had no idea how to build a stinking tree house…

"YOUCHEE GAH MOTHER OF YELLOW ARMADILLOS!" Paul screamed. I forgot who gave him the job of hammering nails because it definitely was not me. Paul Finch was the name Pop Fizz went by. Poor guy got turned into a grade-A nerd. He was short with stubby legs. He had brownish-red hair that was just a shaggy mane. Paul also wore huge rectangle glasses. Don't get me wrong, Paul was a smart guy and knew a bunch about math and science, but he was also a clown and jokester. Somehow he found a way to make jokes at the most inappropriate times. One thing he was not however was a worker. So by default he had already slammed his finger with the hammer and came to me looking for help.

"Paul, you have to hit the nail, not the nail on your finger!" I told him.

"Yeah, I think I got that! What's wrong with my finger though?" Paul said as he lifted his limp hand. His finger was swollen like a bee sting.

"You smashed it, now go inside and get some ice on it" I advised.

He went inside as I scanned how the rest were doing. Sam Shotley, a.k.a Snap Shot, was measuring lengths of two by fours and marking them with a pencil. Sam was easily the faster learner. He wore a blue plaid long-sleeve shirt and had his pencil tucked behind his ear. He had jet black hair and green eyes. Somehow on the transfer from Skylands to here, he lost his Australian accent and was greeted with a professional sounding accent, as if he could be a tv news anchor. I approached him quietly as he worked.

"Hey Sam?" I finally spoke to break the silence. Sam jumped and stumbled back.

"Woah, you scared me there" he said and chuckled slightly.

I chuckled with him and offered my hand. Sam took it and lifted himself up to his feet. "How is it coming?" I asked.

He looked at the plank he was measuring. "Pretty well actually. I almost have every piece measured and then Dan can cut them" Sam said.

I noticed at large pile of wooden planks to the side of Sam's station. All of them were marked with a pencil and untouched. "Where is Dan, anyway?" I mentioned.

Sam took notice of the planks as well. "Hmm, I don't know where the ol' chap is."

I looked around and saw the lazy Skylander lying in the sun next to the sidewalk. Dan Rangers was soaking up the sun. He had regular jeans on and a red t-shirt under a short-sleeved green button up. He had dark brown hair and shades blocking his blue eyes and a piece of grass sticking out of the corner of his mouth. I strode over to him and slightly tapped him with the toe of my shoe.

"Yeah mate?" he said in his Australian accent.

"You enjoying your sun bath, Dino-Rang?" I asked him, testing whether or not he'd respond to his Skylander alias.

"Sure am mate!" he responded giddily.

I used my foot and shoved Dan on his side which made him spit out the piece of grass and his shades to fly off his face. "Oi mate, what was that for?"

"You aren't Dino-Rang anymore, you're Dan Rangers. Now get back to work!" I yelled at him.

"Sheesh, aight mate I'm on it." Dan said and went to his station to cut the wooden planks.

I breathed in heavily and sighed. It had been less than a day and my friends have already driven me up the wall. Sure Sam was a hard worker, but he asked so many questions. Luckily he learned fast, but some things can be figured out on their own. What does 'pulling my leg' mean? How does this work? Why are humans the only creatures that can speak? What kind of magic makes this work? So many questions! Paul and Dino-Rang were loud and cracked jokes all the time that it got to be annoying. The only one that could keep me cool was…

"How you holding up?" Rachel came up behind me. I turned around to face her. Her pink hair, black leather jacket, and black skinny jeans could only belong to Roller Brawl. The two of us had been through a lot together. I brought her out of her shell and the other Skylanders gained a growing respect for her. She had amazing bronze eyes and a pretty pale complexion.

"Ah Rachel!" my voice cracked. "How is your side coming along?"

"All done." Rachel motioned towards the tree we were using. Any branches that would have been in the way were cut down and the rest of the tree had very noticeable notches cut into them where the house would go. The girl was good with a buzz saw I have to admit.

"Awesome. You're the best." I said as I slumped into her arms to give her a hug. "And by best I mean you're keeping me sane."

She laughed slightly and gripped my back. I lifted myself back up after a couple seconds. When I looked up, I had to double take at what the other three were doing. Every plank was cut in a pile at Paul's feet. Even though one of his fingers was wrapped with a bag of ice, he was effortlessly tossing each plank into the air. Dan had a small tub of nails to his side. He grabbed four of them and tossed them into the air. On their way down, Dan punched two of them, kicked one of them with the toe of his shoe, spun around and then kicked the last one with the his heel. The four nails stuck into the plank with such force, it shot the plank into the tree where it stuck immediately. Sam was in the tree and as soon as the plank struck he slid down a branch and stroked the plank with wax. I stared as the three of them worked like a well-oiled machine. Within minutes the treehouse was built.

_This is why we're a team_ I thought. I still couldn't believe what I had just seen. It was like something straight out of a Kung Fu cartoon.

Rachel grabbed my arm and led me to the side of the tree where wooden planks made a ladder into the treehouse. "You don't think Eon would just leave us here without a little bit of magic do you?" she asked. I stood there bewildered at the thought.

"So we sort of have secret identities. We're superheroes!" I said.  
"Yeah I guess we are. One last thing." She lifted her arm and her palm was facing the tree house. Rachel closed her eyes and I saw them flutter behind her eyelids. The house shuttered for a second and then stopped. "Alright, it's ready, come on!" she said. She climbed the latter and I followed her up. She opened the door and hopped in. When I entered behind her my jaw dropped.

The house inside was way bigger than it possibly could have been. There were screens all over the walls. The walls were dark blue and there were five beds lined up next to each other. Next to the last bed was a ladder leading up a second floor. On the outside there definitely was not a second floor.

"Where's that lead to?" I asked Rachel.

"It's sort of like a command tower. We can communicate with Jet-Vac and the others. There's an implanted MALL that we can use if we get in a jam. Oh, and there's direct contact with Skylands. We can only use it a little though. We don't have that much magic. We did keep our fighting skills! That's why you're so good with a sword." Rachel explained.

Sam, Paul, and Dan came in with them. "Nicely made Rach!" Sam mentioned.

"Yeah, this place rocks!" Paul said.

Dan looked at me. "Hey Chop Chop, what do we call you now?"

I hadn't thought of that. I almost told him my name, but at that moment I realized that each of their names sounded pretty close to their Skylander names. I was one of them. I decided to leave my old human name in the past. I was now a Skylander and I had an alias.

"Call me Chandler. Chandler Charleston."


	2. My Principal Almost Becomes A Ballerina

It was supposed to be a normal day. Heck, it even started normally. I woke the gang up around 6:30 so we could get ready for school. If they were going to be on Earth with me, they were going to endure everything I've had too, including the devil's favorite creation; public school. Paul had packed everyone lunch which was pretty nice of him. The only thing was that as he gave each of us our lunches, he smirked evilly. I just figured that was his human body getting used to Pop Fizz being inside it. Apparently he was smiling evilly. I shared my first block, Algebra 2 with Dan and Rachel. I had no idea Rachel was a math whiz. She even corrected one of the answers Mrs. Foreman had given us for our notes. Dan was scratching his head the whole time. My next class, Spanish, was interesting. Sam and Mrs. Flores had an entire conversation in the middle of class. Who knew Sam was such a good Spanish speaker? When I asked him about it he replied "It helps to know a bunch of languages when you spend all night in a prison full of prisoners from everywhere". At first I had no idea he worked at a jail, but then I remembered Snap Shot was the leader of the Trap Team and worked at Cloudcracker Prison.

I hadn't seen Paul the entire day until lunch. He was sitting gleefully at a table where we all joined him. We unpacked our lunches. Sandwiches, pudding cups, and bags of chips cluttered the table. I was genuinely surprised that our very own Pop Fizz turned human had pulled it off. Even the plastic bottles of soda were a nice gesture. We all had different colors. I had a dark blue soda, Dan had a green soda, Rachel had a pink soda, and Sam had a teal soda. Pop Fizz calmly took out a thermos and drank from it.

"Uhh, Paul, why aren't you drinking soda?" Dan asked him.

Paul gulped some of his light brown liquid. "I had one yesterday and it made me super hyper. I didn't think it'd be good if I had one in school. By the way Chandler I love this place! I had chemistry last period and I made a giant foam explosion! The teacher was pretty impressed. Oh, and there was this girl, I forgot her name, I think it was Laura? Anyway, she cracked up at all my jokes. She was pretty funny too, even more than you Dan."

Dan took a spit take. "Funnier than me? Mate, I come in at a close second behind you!"

"Well you _were_ a close third after Eruptor. But now you're even lower and that's where I lose count.

"I don't think Paul needs a soda to be hyper" I mentioned. I motioned to the fidgety guy. His hands were restless on top of the table as he munched on some of his food.

Rachel took a glance at Paul. "Oh well, we're used to it."

"Yeah, but the Earth isn't." I told her.

"Yes he is" Dan said and then his eyes widened surprised that the words came out of his mouth.

"Wait, what do you mean he is? We just got here?" Sam questioned.

Dan shook his head and raised his arms. "No no, he is from Skylands. I jus' mean he seems to have fit in pretty quickly."

"Nah, Dan is right! I am from Earth." Paul said. Sam, Rachel and I looked at him simultaneously. "What? It's true. I mean, Rachel, you said yourself no one knows where I came from. That I'm such a mystery in Skylands. It's because I'm from here."

"Does that mean you have a family?" Rachel asked.

"Well yeah, but they haven't seen me in five years! I left when I was twelve. They've probably moved on."

"Paul, you have to see them! They probably miss you!" Rachel said.

"What? Nahhh, they wanted me to move out as soon as possible."

"Oh come on. They have to! Most families love their families."

"Yeah,_ most_ being the key word there" I said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rachel asked.

"I was gone for almost two weeks and my mom didn't question where I was at all. Sure most families would take a bullet for each other, all I'm saying is I get where Paul is coming from. All I'm confused about is how Paul became Pop Fizz and not a copy of another Skylander like I was."

"Even I don't know that!" Paul said. "Heck, Double Trouble is the one who gave me my name."

"Wait, you understand Double Trouble's jibberish?" Sam asked.

"That's what I said!" Dan told him.

"Okay, so how do you know about this already?" I asked Dan.

Paul defended him "I told Dino-Rang when we were saving yours and Snap Shot's behinds from President Cupcakes himself"

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about him." Rachel said.

"How did you forget about him already?" I asked. "He was arrested yesterday."

"Wait, so only yesterday we were in Skylands?" Dan asked.

"Well yeah. Although it does seem like forever ago" Rachel said.

At that moment I remembered one of the reasons I hated Earth. "Hey look, it's the girly gamer" Came a bruiting voice.

I sighed. "James, what do you want?" James towered over me from behind and tussled my hair forcefully.

"Why don't you take the ribbon out of your hair and ask me again.

Rachel stood up. "Hey, you can't talk to him like that."

"Oh snap, does this precious one here have a girlfriend?" James said leaning an elbow on my head.

"She's not my-" I stammered.

"I'm not his-" she stuttered back. We both blushed as we looked at each other.

"Ahh, so you're not taken?" James said to Rachel. That was enough to make Dan stand up.

"Woah there mate. Why don't you take a step back" he told him.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you make me?" James taunted.

Someone from behind James, even bigger and buffer than him backed him up. "Is there a problem here?" his voice boomed with a low below.

"Dylan, hey, there is no problem here" I said, still being squished by James's elbow.

"Look guys, I am sure there is a not punchy way of solving this" Paul said.

"Well if it isn't the nerd. What are you going to do math us to death?" James mocked. I could swear I say Paul's eyes sparkle.

"No, a peace offering" he pulled out two dark brown sodas from his bag and placed them on the table. "It's root beer. I'm sure you two will like it. James, Dylan?"

James eyed Paul down. Eventually he grabbed the sodas and handed one to Dylan behind him. The two bullies uncapped them and gulped down the drinks entirely. Paul smiled as they chugged the sodas. James looked at Paul. "What are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing" Paul said, "although I will be cracking up in about three seconds. Both of you are chickens"

Before I could ask Paul why he would say that at all, James and Dylan's' eyes glazed over and they dropped the empty plastic bottles. They bent their arms and crooked them into their bodies like T-Rexes. They bent their knees and flapped their arms. "BWAAAAK!" they both yelled. They bobbed their heads forwards in jerking motions. They continued to screech and waddle around as chickens until Paul saw it fit to stop the embarrassing torture.

"Alright, you're normal again" Paul said. Dylan and James's eyes came back to normal and James glared at Paul.

"You're dead meat nerd!" he said and approached him.

"Now you're professional polka dancers"

James and Dylan's eyes glazed over again and this time, they bent their knees and flailed them in and out in an impressive amount of rhythm. People all over the cafeteria began to laugh at them.

"You're robot porcupines" Paul said and this time the two got on all fours.

"I am pokey" James said in a monotone robotic voice.

"Must destroy all humans" Dylan said the same way. They arched their backs and made thwipping noises and pretended to shoot out their quills.

I sighed and put my hand in my face. "I didn't sound like those robots, right?"

"Aww, Chandler, if you spoke like a robot I don't think we'd be friends" Rachel said.

"Now you're ballerinas!" Paul said now cackling evilly. Dan laughed along with him as Dylan and James got up and began to leap around with their hands above their heads. Both were humming the "Swan Lake" theme. The cafeteria was now dying laughing at the sight of their two most popular members of the student body dance like ballerinas in the middle of lunch period.

"Paul, how are you even doin' this?" Dan said, rolling on the floor in tears.

"Don't laugh Dan. One of those was meant for you"

Dan stopped laughing immediately and got up.

Paul smiled evilly. "Confess you're love to your crush!"

"Oooooh, that is just evil. You sure you haven't worked for Kaos?" I asked. Paul shrugged jokingly.

Went back to his table and picked up a piece of pizza. "Oh sweet pepperoni. I don't know if I told you this, but-" he stopped talking and scarfed down the pizza.

James stood next to Rachel and then got on one knee. "I don't know who you are or why you hang out with these losers, but I promise you if you love me I will never ever cheat on you more than twice"

"Okay, Paul you mind stopping this?" I asked. Rachel was pushing James away as he puckered up.

"Yeah yeah, okay okay," Paul assured. Before he could say anything however, Principal Tucker and Mrs. Simmons one of the assistant principals walked over to the table.

"What on Earth is going on here?" Principal Tucker asked.

Paul shrugged innocently. "I dunno sir. I gave them some drinks to be nice and then they started acting all weird. I have one more though. I don't know who to give it to."

"Well, uh, that was very nice of you, Paul was it?" Mrs. Simmons said. "But James should mind his personal space."

"Uh huh, sure, but first. Principal Tucker, would you like some?" Paul offered.

"Well, sure I guess. Thank you Paul" Principal Tucker said and received the soda. He took a swig and placed the bottle back on the table.

Mrs. Simmons shrugged. "Might as well" she said and then took a drink from the bottle of "root beer" as well.

Immediately both of their eyes glazed over. Principal Tucker looked at Mrs. Simmons. "Oh Diane. Will you run away with me?"

"Oh Marvin I thought you'd never ask!" Mrs. Simmons said. The two then kissed each other right in front of us.

"OH MY GOD! PAUL STOP THEM! STOP THEM RIGHT NOW!" I cried knowing I'd be scarred for life.

"GAH! OK! YOU'RE ALL BACK TO NORMAL!" Paul said. The four of them stood there and their eyes returned to their usual color.

Principal Tucker looked at us as if nothing had ever happened. "Well, looks like you've all gotten things straightened out. Behave yourselves." Then he walked away leaving the assistant principal behind.

Mrs. Simmons tucked her hair behind her ear nervously. "Yes, um, what he said." Then she walked away too.

Dylan and James glared at the five of us and then sat back down at their table.

I turned back around smiling. "Paul, minus that last part with our principal, that was awesome!"

"Why thank you." Paul said and then jokingly bowed. "Glad to be of service."

Sam, who had not spoken at all the entire time, looked at Paul. "Mate, that was hysterical. I was 'bout to honk louder than a joey kickboxin' a weasel"

Rachel smiled. "Hey, Snap Shot! Your Australian accent is back."

"Well I guess it is! Serves the jafa right. Score one for the nerd!" Sam spoke.

I lifted my bottle of soda. "Well, here's to the nerd"

"To the nerd!" the other four said in unison and we tapped our bottles together in cheers. So maybe they would survive Earth. Who knows, maybe we'll actually live to be Skylanders again.


	3. Vigilantes Of Ohio

Dan woke up with a start. He looked at the clock next to his bedside; 7:00. _Oh, crap, late for school_. He looked at the four other beds that belonged to his friends and they were all empty. _They're all gonna be so mad_. He leaped off his bed and hurriedly put on his red t-shirt and green button up. He climbed the ladder up to the control room where they all met before school. Dan pulled up the last pant leg to his jeans as he fell into the control room. Rachel, Paul, Sam, and I were there waiting for him.

"Alright, we ready to go?" he said as he buttoned his pants. He then noticed that the four of us were in our pajamas. "Umm, why aren't you guys ready? I thought I was being late"

Rachel yawned, "It's Saturday, Dan"

Dan stared at the four of us. He shrugged, unbuttoned his pants, and dropped them, leaving him in his boxers. He tossed his green button up and his pants down the ladder and sat on the table in the middle of the control room.

"So why are we up here so early anyway?" Dan asked.

Sam sighed at the sight of Dan in his boxers, then answered, "We got a transmission from Jet-Vac and the other Skylanders that came here."

"You got here just in time. We were about to answer back" Paul said.

I tapped a button on the control panel and rather than our beaked Skylander friend, a rather bulky and tall standing human appeared on the screen.

"Ah, you're all here I presume. I'm glad the transmission got through" he said.

I stared at him in confusion. "Uhh, Jet-Vac?"

"The one and only! Although, now I suppose I go by Jason Mack. Quite an odd name, but I was accepted into the police force here."

"So where is everyone else? Drobot? Boomer? Terrafin? Marvin and Gizmo?" Rachel asked.

"Teryl and Daryl?" Dan added, a small emphasis on Teryl reminded everyone of the small fling they had in Winter Keep.

"Ah they're all here, of course some of them needing to change their name. Drobot know goes by Drey Boxly and Terrafin goes by… well, Terra Finn."

"He didn't think it through very much, did he?" Sam asked.

"Nope"

"Well, I suppose Boomer is really the only other one that would need to change his name" I assumed.

Jet-Vac (err… Jason) gave a small laugh, "Actually, he kept his name. No last name either, simply Boomer. He managed to secure a job with a demolition company nearby. Also Gizmo has turned into a large dog that Drey identified as a golden retriever."

"Huh, I figured if he turned into anything, it would be like, a pet snake or Gila monster." Paul mentioned.

"So where are you all staying?" Rachel wondered out loud.

"We actually are staying in an apartment complex near the school you all are attending."

"Are you guys at Sunshine Plaza?" I asked.

"That is the one! Have you ever been here?" Jason asked.

"Not really, but our choir sings there every Christmas so I knew of the place."

"Ahh, I see, well the apartments are quite roomy. Drey, Boomer, Terra and I share one place, and across the hall are Teryl, Daryl, Marvin, and Gizmo."

"I have to admit, it's good hearing from you guys since we got separated." I told him.

Jason tapped something into his monitor. "Actually, I contacted you because there was something you needed to see"

Another screen showed up on the monitor. There were five kids sitting at a table in the library. One was playing on a 3DS and the other four were discussing other inaudible matters.

"Who are they?" Sam asked.

"These, are the five humans that will be joining you on your quest to save the world" Jason answered.

One of them, a slightly muscular kid with a medium build and dark blonde hair, looked familiar to me. "Hey, I think I know that blonde kid. His name is Kyle I think, and he goes to Glendale. I knew him all throughout elementary and middle school"

"Wonderful, so you will already be connected" Jason said excitedly.

"Wait, but I thought that the other five would already be Skylanders and then we'd save the world?" Rachel wondered.

Jason exhaled, "Yes, well Eon has informed me that they have their own journey to make before meeting you all"

At that moment, a red light flared in the control room. "What is going on?" Jason asked from the other screen.

"Well we all kept some of our powers so we decided that in our down time we'd still help others out around town. That's the alarm that someone needs help"

"Wow, that is a good use of time if I say so myself" Jason said. "I'll leave you to it. Jet-Vac out" and with that, he disappeared from the screen.

The table in the middle of the room was built in with a monitor in the middle. It turned on to show a building on fire. We all had wrist watches that would guide us to the location.

"So do we put on masks and become vigilantes for this? Or do we go in guns blazin' and everyone knows who we are?" Dan asked.

I looked at Rachel for an answer and she shrugged. "Well…being a vigilante is kind of against the law… so I suppose we just go in and help out how we can"

Dan gave as a thumbs up and jumped down the stairs to the bottom floor. We all heard the sound of shuffling and then a thud followed by "Gyahh!"

Sam chuckled. "Next time, put your bloody clothes away mate"

* * *

We could feel the heat from the fire a block away. It had started in a neighborhood home with smoke being able to be seen miles away from the actual fire. We agreed that Sam and Dan would probably have the best bet of controlling the fire with the water extinguishing it and Dan getting chunks from the ground to absorb the heat while Rachel and I headed inside to get anyone that was trapped in the fire. Paul stayed behind fixing up some potions to help heal any burns or get out the smoke in someone's lungs and then he would be at the fire site as soon as they were done.

By the time we got to the house in flames, any sign of fireman or an ambulance had not arrived yet. A single man was rubbing his head in fear on the front lawn.

"What's going on?" I asked as I approached him.

He turned and had black soot lightly smothered on his face. "It's, it's my wife and kids, I don't think they even knew the fire started before it got out of control. The firemen are on their way but they don't have a lot of time left"

I turned to Sam, Rachel, and Dan. "You know what to do"

The four of us ran towards the front door. The sound of the man yelling at us to stop was the last thing we heard before our ears were engulfed by the sound of crackling wood and dry wall.

"Sam, Dan, start getting the fire to ease up. Rachel, you're with me." I said. She nodded and we got to work. Sam started shooting water streams from his hands at the fire and steam immediately dissipated from the fire. Dan lifted stones from the floor and smothered the fire, making it go out in corners of the house.

Rachel and I started traversing the two-story house, listening for any sounds of crying or yells for help.

"Hello?! Anyone there!?" Rachel shouted.

A faint voice replied, "We're over here!"

We followed the voice to a bedroom. The door was clearly in front of an incoming flame and any attempt to open it would end in getting a serious burn.

"Stand to the side" I told Rachel. She stuck to the wall as I prepared to kick the door down. I leaned back, got a small start, and kicked at the door with all my might. I felt the blow of the kick was enough to knock the door and rolled to the side as soon as my foot made contact with the door. Rachel grabbed me and pulled me to the side as a column of flame slammed against the wall where I had been.

After the doorway had been cleared we entered it. Crouching in a corner was a girl; no older than ten, next to her older brother possibly, he looked around fifteen or sixteen. "This way!" I shouted.

The two kids ran towards us. Before the two went down the stairs the boy looked at me. "My mom, I think she's down stairs and there aren't any windows to escape. What are we gonna do?"

Rachel gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll get her out. Your dad is outside. Go to him" she said and then he followed behind his sister.

"How are we gonna get to the basement. The fire has spread too much at this point" I said as I coughed slightly from the smoke build up.

Rachel grabbed my hand and led me downstairs which honestly made my heart flutter slightly. _Slightly, hey, we connected a lot in Skylands and who knows? _Sam and Dan had done their best to calm down the fire but it continued to grow at an ever alarming rate. "Guys! We need to get to the basement"

"Kinda busy right now mate!" Dan shouted, continuing to smother the fire in earthy materials.

Then Paul suddenly popped up next to me. "I heard about the basement and I got this" he said. He removed a bottle from his fanny pack and drank it.

Sam stared at him. "Ok, two things, when did you get here, and…really? A fanny pack?"

Paul, grabbed the door to the basement and opened it wide.

"Paul wait!" I shouted, but the fire engulfed Paul in an instant. Except instead of burning the small nerd alive, somehow, the guy was breathing in the fire and it went into his stomach.

"Did, did you just inhale fire?" Rachel asked.

Paul burped and then said "Oh yeah, I knew that one would come in handy"

Rachel and I practically dove down the stairs where the mother had earbuds in doing the laundry calmly. I tapped her shoulder. She turned startled and took out her earbuds with a gasp.

"Who are you, what are you doing in my house, and why did it get really hot all of a sudden?"

Rachel exhaled, confused how this woman had somehow managed to not notice a fire in her own home. "Ma'am, your house is on fire"

The woman looked at her and then said without any fear in her voice, "Oh…I better leave"

And with that she headed up the stairs.

I laughed slightly as we exited the house. "And I thought Eruptor was oblivious to things"

Sam and Dan had taken out the entire fire, leaving everything black, charred, and burned. The five of us exited the house as soon as the first firetruck appeared. The head captain exited the vehicle and approached the family of the house who were now hugging.

"Umm, sir, would you like to explain the situation?" he asked.

The man turned to him. "Oh, of course, my house was on fire and my family was trapped inside. But these five kids suddenly came out of nowhere extinguished the fire and saved my wife and kids. I can't really explain it. It was like magic"

The captain looked at him skeptically. "Magic huh? So where are these five kids?"

The man scanned the area around him. We were already hidden in the trees, not wanting any press to follow behind us.

"I know I might sound crazy," the man said, "but those five people are heroes."


	4. Smooth Moves Give Me Anxiety

The story about the fire didn't take long for the majority of the city to learn about. Kids all around school were asking questions about who these rumored five people could be. Regardless of anything we were referred to as heroes even if no one knew it was us and the five of us agreed that we wanted to keep it that way. So despite what had been discussed earlier, one night we bought different colored ski masks. I got black, Rachel got a dark purple, Dan got green, Snap Shot got teal, and Paul got dark blue. For the next few weeks we started becoming local legends; stopping robberies and pickpocketing, rescuing more people from burning buildings, and even the occasional capture of lunatics with hostages. It felt good to do hero work while we weren't in Skylands and we started to get nicknames from the community. Known as the "Frightful Five" we did good in our small town. Sure the name could use some work but hey, I felt like I was straight out of a comic book. Hearing small conversations from people around school and in local grocery stores about which one of us was the coolest straight up gave me tingles.

And yet, even with all the hero work and vigilantism I still couldn't escape the terror and angst that was brought upon me and every teenager in existence; school dances.

It was a rampage, with this one being even scarier because it was a girl's choice. Teenage girls were known to get into fistfights because they wanted to ask the same guy, poor nerd's never got asked, and it was never a fun time.

"So what do people even do at a dance?" Paul asked after banners announcing the event had been put up hastily all over the hallways and.

"People come back to school after hours and dance to awful techno music" I replied, eager to have the dance pass and done with.

"And it's girl's choice?" Sam inquired after swallowing a mouthful of raunchy nachos delivered by the five star school cafeteria.

"Yep, girl's ask the guys, it's total chaos. Guys even take bets on who's gonna ask who and who's gonna get into a fist fight. It's awful."

"Have you ever gone to one?" Rachel poked at me.

"Once, my freshman year, it was the worst decision of my life. Especially since I went with," I gulped remembering the traumatizing year, "Phoebe Johansson"

"Who is that?" Dan asked, giving an evil sneer knowing that it would be an embarrassing story.

I glared at him. "She was in a grade above me and I thought it was the coolest thing that a sophomore would ask me, a freshman. But oh, how wrong I was. She was a total nut job. We got to the dance and she was all over the floor, squirming and rolling around. I eventually just left. After that semester I think she moved to boot camp or something along those lines"

The four of them snickered.

"What?"

Rachel patted my shoulder, "Sorry, it's just that it's kind of funny that our fearless leader Chop Chop who took on an entire pirate armada and the eight Nega Giants got squeamish because of a girl"

"Hey, you had to be there, it was the weirdest thing I'd ever encountered, and I'm saying that after going through hell and back with you jerks in Skylands" I countered.

Paul took a swig of tea from his thermos. "Well, I'm sorry that you had a terrible experience man, but I think I'm gonna go."

I looked at him. "Alright, your funeral man"

"I'm serious! That girl Laura from my chemistry class asked me" Paul retorted. "She's funny and I think it sounds fun. I'm gonna get jiggy with it and raise the roof like no other homie!"

The four of us cackled. "Clearly, you need to work on your dance lingo" Dan said.

"Oh please, like you've ever been to a dance" I accused.

"No I haven't, but I have the cool for it," Dan said, "in no time at all I'm sure a girl will ask me. Who am I to deny the poor thing a handsome date like myself?"

"Mmhmm, I'm sure Teryl would love to hear you say that" Rachel said pointing her spork at him.

"Hey, we never made anything official, we just happened to kiss in the heat of battle. Besides, I'm not saying I'm gonna fall head over heels for some girl who asks me" Dan defended.

"Riiiiight" Sam said. "Well, this is totally gonna blow up in your face"

"How about you Sam?" Rachel asked. "Anyone ask you yet?"

Sam shrugged "In a sense. Mrs. Garcia asked me to be there to make sure nothing gets out of hand, but also she is a really friendly person. I think she's my favorite teacher honestly"

"Oooooh, Sam's gotta crush a teacher" Dan teased.

"I do not!" Sam said.

"You totally do!" Paul said.

"No, that's not a teacher crush. A teacher crush is my 7th grade teacher, Mrs. Ridder." I decided to help Sam out.

"You had a crush on a teacher?" Rachel laughed.

"Yep. What can I say? She was pretty and puberty is the devil incarnate" I replied. "So I guess that leaves you Rachel? You think you'll wanna go?"

Rachel pondered on this for a moment and then said, "I'm not sure. I've never been the social type really. You five are honestly the only people I talk to so I think I'd rather just stay home, practice fighting maybe. You know we still have to stop Kaos from invading Earth you know."

"We know, but we might as well have fun while we're humans" Dan said.

"Yeah, I guess, but still, I'm gonna stay home. I'm assuming you won't be going either, Chandler?" Rachel looked at me.

"You bet. I am not going through that all over again" I said.

With that the bell rang and we split up to go to our classes for the rest of the day.

* * *

I had been counting the minutes for the past hour since two. Years and years of time passed after the clock shifted from 2:00 to 2:25. Thirty-five minutes to go in my history class and I was ready to pass out. Mr. Garner flipped the slide on his power point and instead of the boring lecture on the renaissance, the slide said in beg letters, "JIMMY, WILL YOU GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME" which was followed by Jenny Brovola standing from her seat smiling like a cheap doll.

Jimmy Young looked at the slide then at Jenny and nodded. "Sure, why not?"

Jenny giggled happily and sat back in her seat. I sighed and slumped in my seat. I hated dances.

After thirty five more painful minutes with small snoozes in between, the bell finally rang and I practically leaped from my seat and burst out of the door. That day could not have gone any slower. Bobbing and weaving through the hordes of teenagers I tried to make it as quickly as I could to the northwest corner of the school where I usually met up with the gang before we headed back to the base. However while I was passing through the hallways I saw something that made me want to vomit.

Tyler Rhodes, captain of the soccer team, was talking to Rachel. I was in utter shock, he never talked to people who weren't the popular girls or parts of other sports teams. The odd thing was, he was smiling and Rachel seemed to be laughing. After a small exchange that I was able to see out of site, Rachel nodded and Tyler went away. I approached Rachel.

"So what was that about?" I said, making Rachel jump and give a small yelp.

"Ahh! Oh, Chandler, umm, uh, what?" she stuttered in surprise.

"That? Tyler talking to you?" I pushed.

"Oh right, that, that was nothing just him being friendly is all" she replied defensively. I leered at her, knowing that there was something else. Finally she gave in, "Fine, he asked me to the dance and I said yes."

I felt like fainting. It was probably the closest I've been to doing it too. "What!? I thought you said you weren't going to the dance!"

"Yeah I know what I said but he was really nice about it. He said 'I know you're new here but if you'd like to get to know people I'm going with a bunch of people and if you want to tag along it'd be awesome if I came with him' so I said yes" she answered. I sighed in frustration. "Look I know you don't like dances, but what Dan said is true. We should have fun while we're humans. I mean we're still doing hero work but what's wrong with a harmless little dance?"

I know, I know, I'm not in charge of her, but if I'm being completely honest, I wouldn't mind going if it was _with Rachel_. And this new plan of hers completely demolished that possibility. Also Tyler wasn't as nice as he made himself look to a lot of girls. He was known to lead girls on and take advantage of them. I was concerned. I had the best of intentions, but I still managed to sound like an idiot.

"I don't want you to go to the dance" I said without thinking.

"Woah there, you don't have control over what I do" she said, a bit of rage building in her voice.

"I don't like this! And Tyler is not a good person" I said.

"Why is this such a big deal to you?"

"Because this isn't- I just, I don't-"

"Are you jealous?"

_Yes_, "No!"

Rachel exhaled sharply in anger. "You can't tell me what to do. It's not like you are gonna be tortured while we're at the dance. Just suck it up." Then she stormed off.

I face-palmed with a slap. _Nice going Chop Chop._ I released my hand from my face, a hot stinging aura absorbed the front of my head. "Ow"

Rachel had gone ahead and left school for the base without waiting for any of us. When I met up with the guys I explained what happened.

"Ooo, bad move mate." Sam responded.

Paul patted my shoulder. "You are just not good with the ladies"

"And you aren't?" I teased.

"Hey, now, who's the one who actually has a date?" Dan said.

"Ooo, burn" Paul said, high fiving Dan.

I chuckled slightly. "How about you Dan? You have a date?"

"Not yet, but I know it will happen. Just give it a few more days" Dan reassured.

I looked at him. "Dude, it's tomorrow"

"Few more hours" Dan fixed his sentence.

* * *

The dance was quickly approaching, the next day Rachel ignored me slightly, with good reason and I figured I'd apologize once she cooled off a bit. Dan still hadn't gotten a date and the shock was starting to get to him.

"It-it'll happen, just give it a moment. How can anyone resist, right? Right? RIGHT?!"

Still, the fact that Rachel was going to the dance with Tyler made me worried and I think Sam could see it on my face. He gave me a small pat on the back.

"You know, why don't you just tell her how you actually feel?" he said.

"Huh?"

Sam slapped my back a bit harder. "You dumb bugga, you want to go to the dance with Rachel, right?"

I ran my hand down my back to sooth the slap. "I mean, yeah, but she's going with that one guy."

"Because he had the guts to ask her. But I am positive that between you and some random guy she met, she'd choose you every time!"

"Well, not today. I'm pretty sure she's still mad at me"

"Then get a different date and meet up with her at the dance. I bet if you go she'll feel a lot better, that you're getting out of your shell. You know this can't be easy for her, you know, she being pretty shy. You of all people should know that. But hey, that's just my advice"

Sam went off to get ready for the dance and I thought about this for a second. Rachel and Paul had already left to meet up with their dates. Dan had gone to the school to 'wait for every girl to ask him to dance'. Sam and I had laughed about it for a good few minutes. Dan finished getting ready and went to the school a few minutes later. I sat in the upstairs area and continued to think about what Sam told me. Rachel and I were pretty close, and she's trying to fit in, just like she did in Skylands as Roller Brawl. I made a decision and sent a transmission to Jet-Vac.

The screen lit up with the face of Jason Mack, police officer, although he was a bit groggy from sleep.

"Uhh, Jason, did you just wake up?"

"Uhh yeah? What's up?"

I stared at him for a second. "It's five in the afternoon"

"Ugh, there was a party at the police station and there was…fun juice" he said as if I were a child.

"You mean alcohol?"

"Yeah"

I sighed. "Whatever, hey is Teryl there?"

* * *

The school seemed completely different during the dance. Streamers of assorted colors were covering the ceiling. Strobe and colored lights flashed all over the school and club music that was the equivalent of a cat scratching it's nails over six chalkboards was chosen by the horrible student DJ. I started having flashbacks to my freshman year and Phoebe Johansson. Teryl clung to my arm, a little in fear of this giant new place, a little out of curiosity. Teryl in her human form had sparkling green eyes, curly red hair, and freckles all over. She was skinny and average height, and overall was actually really pretty.

"So this is what people on Earth do for fun?" Teryl asked.

"The dumb ones, now remember the plan?" I said.

"Yeah, yeah, we find Roller Braw- I mean, Rachel and then I find…Dan?"

"Yup, that's his name" I reassured.

She pushed some hair behind her ear. Daryl her brother had laughed when I had sent the transmission. Apparently Teryl wasn't one for dresses which was hard to believe since she wore a black dress with straps that hung around the back of her neck and it fit her very nicely.

We explored the large lobby for any sign of Dan or Rachel. We spotted Sam talking to Mrs. Garcia. Sam wore a rented tuxedo that fit him quite seemly and Mrs. Garcia wore a typical shirt that she wore as a teacher. Sam laughed at something she said and offered to get her a drink from the punch area.

"Wow, Sam does have a teacher crush" I mumbled.

"What was that?" Teryl asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing." I said and Teryl was nice enough to leave it be.

After passing Paul, who was actually one of the best dancers at the dance and making Laura stare in awe, we managed to spot Dan. He had wide eyes and not a single girl to dance with. He sat glumly on a window sill bobbing his head slightly to the beat.

"There he is!" Teryl said excitedly and just before she left she realized we hadn't seen Rachel yet. "You'll be okay to find her?" I nodded and she ran to Dan.

I turned around, trying desperately to find Rachel amongst the crowd of people. She'd probably be with the largest group of people if Tyler was her date. And the biggest group usually…I shuttered at the thought of what Rachel was doing with those people.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and spun on my heels to see Rachel standing in front of me. "Oh…hey" I managed to get out.

Rachel scratched the back of her head. "Hi"

I couldn't seem to find the right words to say. For one I had made a complete fool of myself the day before and wondered if she was still mad at me, but on the other hand Rachel was…_beautiful._ She wore an amazing white dress that was quite the contrast to her usual dark attire. I felt my heart race which I hadn't experienced for a long while.

Finally I decided to speak first. "I'm sorry. I mean, coming here might have been difficult, because you're not that social. Neither of us are really. I guess I just thought that we could just stay home. But I'm not your parent or in charge of you, I'm your friend so should have supported you"

"Thank you" she said and put her hands together in front of her. "But actually you were right, about Tyler, and I officially hate school dances" she gave a small laugh at that which I matched. "He was too handsy and I kept telling him to stop but he wouldn't so I punched him in the face and walked away. It was getting kind of lonely so I thought about going home until I saw you. What made you change your mind?"

"Well, I managed to find a date that I would actually have fun with" I motioned towards the window where Dan and Teryl were. "Teryl agreed to go with me. I figured the entire gang was here so I wanted to tag along. We do everything together"

Rachel stared at the girl who was with Dan. "That's Teryl?! Wow, I mean really, wow"

"You know I thought the same thing" I replied.

There was a moment of silence until finally I said "You know the dance isn't over, would you like to-"

"I'd love to" Rachel said. She took my hand and we started to walk towards the dance floor.

But my hopes of dancing with her were crushed immediately.

"Rachel!" a voice shouted. We looked to where the voice came from and coming towards us was Tyler, a swollen eye attached to his face.

"Wow, you really whaled him" I whispered to Rachel making her smile.

"Rachel come back! You really want to dance with this loser? You're easily the hottest girl here and everyone is laughing at me. I'm sure we can fix it but can you please come back?" he moaned while touching his eye tentatively.

Rachel made a face as if she were thinking about it, although we both knew her answer. "Mmmmm, no"

Tyler glared at me. "You."

Then out of nowhere, he ran at me and dove. Although it took me off guard, the fighting experience in Skylands made my instincts kick in and I rolled to the side. Tyler skidded on his face while everyone was watching and they laughed even more.

He got up and shrieked, "I'm gonna rip you limb from limb for taking my date!"

I knew he was angry, but that comment seemed a little extreme which made me worry for a second. He threw a punch which I easily blocked with my forearm and then pushed him back.

"I'm not gonna fight you Tyler" I told him.

Tyler smirked. "That's gonna make this a lot easier then!" Suddenly he roared as if an animal was trapped inside him. He extended his arms as purple energy seemed to release from his skin like gas. His skin started to turn pale and grey as his clothing became black and red, and a hood of the same colors flipped over his head. I stared as I began to recognize his face. He stomped on the ground making a polearm dart out of the floor and he grabbed it.

Rachel frozen with fear couldn't believe what she was seeing and tapped my shoulder making sure I could see the same thing.

"Yeah, yeah that's him" I spoke. "That's Fright Rider"


	5. When Ostriches Grow Lazy

So remember when I said I hated school dances. This was not on the reasons why. Then again it was also on the list of things I was not expecting to happen ever.

There in front of me and Rachel, Tyler, captain of the soccer team and oh so loveable scumbag had turned into a FREAKING SKYLANDER. And a Skylander that was about to attack me at that. No weapons around me. Not one normal human knowing what was going on. Just me, Rachel, hopefully the gang would notice, and the teenagers that were currently panicking at their peer morphing into a grungy elf and magically bring a polearm from the ground.

"I'm gonna bring you down" Fright Rider said.

My jaw had been open for a solid minute before Rachel took her finger and closed it for me. "Well, you could do that. But I have an idea." I stammered trying to form some sort of plan in my head.

"As long as it involves me pummeling you" he said. His voice was now an almost British accent. It made his threats that much more intimidating.

"Okay, so here's my idea. And just here me out. What if instead of pummeling me…you ready? What if you didn't?" I shrugged.

Fright Rider laughed. "Not happening" he lunged.

Quickly, I flung to my back and used my feet to push him up and over me. He flipped in the air and slid on his feet to a halt. "Would you quit attacking me for one second and listen? You barely even know her! Why is it so important?"

No answer. He took the polearm and took a wild swing at me which I dodged by kneeling backwards matrix style. A swipe at my legs made me hop over the attack. Then I grabbed the staff end of the polearm and yanked it out of his hands. It skidded to a halt by Rachel. Fright Rider growled angrily. His voice had become echoed with an eerie darkness behind it. A punch raced past my face as I felt the wind brush my ear. His other hand chopped at my side which I blocked with my knee. I used an open palm to push him back. Unfazed he leapt at me with his head forward. I side stepped as he rolled past me.

"Did you just try to head butt me?" I frowned at him.

Rachel was astonished. "I think he just tried to head butt you."

"SHUT UP!" Fright Rider growled. His normal white eyes had become a dark red. He then put his thumb and pointer finger in his mouth and whistled. The ground rumbled as a crack began to form in the tiled floor. At this point the crowd of rowdy teenagers had disappeared. From the crack in the ground, the ostrich counterpart immerged. A skeletal mess of bones and dust smelt like sulfur. Which if you don't know what sulfur smells like, imagine the worst rotten egg smell times one hundred.

The elf leapt on its back and the two burrowed underground. An evil laugh engulfed the cafeteria. "Now you can't see me. How can you defend yourself if-"

Dan had final arrived on the scene and felt the floor for a second with his Earth power. "Found him." He punched the ground making it shutter. Fright Rider popped out of the tiles rubbing his head. The ostrich was on his belly and it sighed. I imagined it had just said "_You summoned me for a petty fight? I'm done. Time for a nap._"

"Okay, would you chill please? You could have any other girl. Why are you attacking?" I said.

Fright Rider roared. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE GIRL! I have my orders. Prepare to be destr-" He was cut off by a solid whack to the head, knocking him out cold. Teryl stood over him shaking her wrist.

"Has a thick head that one does. Quite annoyin wouldn't yah say?" she said as if it was nothing. Fright, the ostrich disappeared back into the Earth and the dark elf had transformed back into Tyler. The black eye was still there but any sign of him turning into the undead Skylander was gone.

* * *

The five of us, along with Teryl next to Dan and Jet-Vac on the screen, discussed the event that happened the night before. Murmurs of the attack had flooded school with not a single person unable to forget it. The only person who had no recollection of the night was Tyler. The last thing he remembers was getting punched in the face by Rachel. He even flinched when she had asked him about it the following day. Regardless, it was the biggest news that hit the school and really put a damper on keeping things on the down low. Not to mention Fright Rider saying he was following "orders". That really kept me thinking at night. If he had orders that meant there was someone higher up. Also it meant said "higher up" knows who we are.

"This is not good" Jet-Vac, or Jason, responded to the news.

"Yeah, no kidding. If we aren't in our Skylander bodies why does some random kid at my school suddenly become one?" I implored with an aggravated tone in my voice. Rachel grabbed my shoulder to calm me down.

Sam spoke up. "How are things looking with the other five? Maybe we can help them complete their mission so we can speed things up."

Jason frowned. "Well they've become Skylanders and are on the way to Toys for Bob. But that's a no go on helping them. Eon says they have to do it themselves. That's the only way you'll regain your bodies."

"This is a load of crap. We went to the tomb, I did what Eon said and I'm still human!" I yelled.

"Hey man, cool it" Dan said.

"Am I the only one who's angry about this? We were lied to! And now we just have to wait around for some strangers to complete something irrelevant to this massive war that EON HIMSELF warned us about? Our two worlds are about to collide and if we aren't ready darkness is going to rule both of them."

There was silence. These were things that I have been thinking for a while but had just brushed them off as Eon being his mystical old self. _Try to crack my old man talk. I am a good Portal Master. I'm not just messing with your emotions! _Was Eon trying to play God or something?

Paul lifted his hand. "You know what I think is weird? That our home, our very real home, is just some fantasy video game world to Earth."

I exhaled and smiled. "Yeah, that is kinda weird Pop"

"Umm, Paul" he corrected.

I stood firm. "No, you're Pop Fizz. You are a Skylander. We can't forget that that's who we are. Snap Shot, Dino-Rang, Roller Brawl, you can't forget that you are defending your home. We can't forget why we came to Earth in the first place.

"What about you?" Sam said.

I had to think. I was a normal guy. A human. I went to Skylands from Earth and became a Skylander. Was I one of them? Why was I the one who had to defend the two worlds? Why did I become Chop Chop and get involved with this mess?

Rachel read my mind and answered my own question. "You are a Skylander too. It doesn't matter where you came from. So maybe you 'became' Chop Chop. Well buck up Nancy, you are Chop Chop. That other one wasn't a hero. He was corrupt. But you defend the innocent, you help when there's no gain for yourself. You are Chop Chop. You are a Skylander. You are one of us."

The rest nodded in agreement.

"That being said it's only been a few weeks and I'm getting restless" Dan said. "What do we do in the meantime?"

I thought for a second. "In the meantime, we lie low. If people ask us about last night, we say Tyler got angry and started a fight. We let it blow over. Believe it or not weirder things have happened at school."

"Weirder than a crazed undead elf and a skeleton ostrich run rampant at a school dance?" Paul teased.

"I dunno. One time my friend hypnotized two jocks and made my principal confess his love for his employee" I reminded him making everyone laugh. It lightened the mood which I felt better about.

"Oh don't think I won't do it again!" Paul bellowed.

"OH GOD PLEASE NO!" everyone moaned. Jet-Vac and Teryl exchanged a glance, wondering what we were talking about.

Dan leaned over to Teryl, "Remind me to tell you about it"

* * *

The weekend was coming to an end. Tomorrow was another day and for the life of me I could not sleep. When I thought everyone was asleep I got up and went to the roof. _I have my orders_. Those four words kept ringing in my head. We aren't ready to fight a war. Not until we get our Skylander bodies back. Yet the big bad boss was already making his move. In the news apparently sightings of other Skylanders had become more common all throughout the U.S. And from the looks of it none of them were good. Crimes were being committed all over the place by evil people and criminals all in the bodies of heroes.

And the prophecy I had in that dream kept running through my mind._ Collide the blades of dark and light_. I had asked Jet-Vac what Skylanders the other five had turned into. Kyle had become Ignitor. Then there was Wind-Up, Whirlwind, Stink Bomb, and Night Shift. There was one other thing I couldn't shake. If there was one thing in common between me and Ignitor it was our swordsmanship. Me being undead, him being made of fire and the symbolism with dark and light blades was beginning to connect. Were we going to battle? Aren't we supposed to allies in this prophecy? There has to be some other explanation. Also those were the same Skylanders whose masks were in the tomb. That couldn't be a coincidence.

"Couldn't sleep?" I turned expecting to see Rachel. She was good at comforting. Instead, Paul had come up from the treehouse wearing his footie pajamas. It made me chuckle. Pop Fizz will always be Pop Fizz. I could always rely on that.

"Nah, there's a lot on my mind. You?"

"Actually I drank a soda today. I wanted to treat myself and now I can't even blink I'm so wide awake!"

"Well as long as you're up come on and pop a squat." I extended my hand next to me and patted the empty roof.

"Gladly fearless leader" he said and sat next to me. "So tell me what's on your mind. Dr. Pop Fizz is in the house and todays science is psychopath!"

"Psychology?" I asked.

"Whatever, same thing right?"

I lied on my back. "Well, it all started with my mother" I joked.

"As it always does. Tell me more" Paul mimed jotting notes down.

I exhaled. "Well, the prophecy is splitting my mind into a bunch of pieces. I can't rap my mind about what death's den could possibly be. And somehow it's going to separate us and the other five. I can't figure out who the warrior of the night is. And I'm worried that maybe me and some other blade of light are going to fight. Which is not something I do not need right now. I dunno what do you think?"

Paul put his hand to his chin. "You know, I bet death is a person and he has two different obstacle courses. So he's gonna separate us to go through the two of them. And once we're done we will win"

"Win what?" I played along.

Paul looked into my eyes with the most intense focus I had ever seen from him. "Everything man. We're going to win everything."

**Man had it been a while. Sorry if you've been waiting for some update from me. I actually have a lot of inspiration right now. I plan on rewriting the Trilogy from the ground up. Same plot, but a lot better development, better characters, and I'll do my best not to rush stuff. That being said, I'm in college so getting these things out will be kind of a challenge, but I will do my best! Also as the great Caddicarus says, if today is your birthday Happy freakin Birthday to you and stay beautiful. -Raptor**


End file.
